


Please, Be Real...

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Post-series. Neal's been dreaming of this moment for so long, he's almost afraid to believe it's finally come true.





	Please, Be Real...

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to [Home Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004264) :D

  


static ver.  
  



End file.
